A Midsummer Festival
by Autumn Brown
Summary: Sandry, Briar, Daja and Tris leave Emelan and meet up w/ the gang from Tortall. Neal makes total fool of himself!!! Sandry/ Briar (Hooray)!!! Please R/R, I live for Reviews


Disclaimer: I don't own anything; it all belongs to Tamora Pierce.  Trust me, I don't have a tenth of the creative genius she has.  If I did I would be bragging about it from here to the moon. 

A/N: This story is pretty much centered around Sandry, but that doesn't mean I don't love Daja and Tris (cuz I do).  Sandry just happens to be my favorite.

_Setting: Our favorite mages have been on the road since before dawn and they are all starting to test each other nerves.  You may be wondering where they're going…They're going to Seryndale (which I made up because the name of the place doesn't really matter) Please forgive me this is my first fic._

"...2 bottles of beer on the wall, 2 bottles of beer.  You take one down and pass it around, 1 bottle of beer on the wall. 1 bottle of beer on the wall, 1 bottle of beer you take it down and pass it around, no bottles of beer on the wall!!!" Briar sang. "Now I can sing it again and this time you guys can join in."

            "I swear on my life Briar Moss, if you insist on singing that dreadful song one more time, I'll kill you.  Where did you learn that horrid tune anyways," Sandry said irritably.

"I learned it on the streets, at about the same time I learned how to beat people into a pulp," he leaned closer to Sandry and said in a sarcastic tone, "Are you intimidated?"

"Nope, just disgusted and really annoyed," Sandry replied.

"Ouch someone's grumpy today.  It's ok.  I understand.  You must have been up all night thinking about me.  Don't worry Duchess, I have that effect on most girls." Briar said.

"The only effect you've ever had on me is the urge to throw up.  Although right now you're actually giving me a strong urge to throw myself under the horses' hooves," Sandry said moodily. 

"Well by all means, Duchess, go right ahead.  Don't let me stop you from doing something that would give both you and me such pleasure." Briar said smirking.

"I am really tempted to throw you both to the horses right now.  Let's try to get along; we probably have to spend like six more hours in this cramped cart before we get to wherever we're going.  Come on, Where's the love?" Daja said.

"I feel like I'm babysitting 2 four year olds! Tris whined.

"Yeah, well I think maybe it's time for you to change Briar's diaper.  Briar had an accident." Sandry said rather annoyed at the cramped togetherness.

"Yeah well at they don't have to stay up with me all night. I'm not the one that's afraid of the dark." Briar said.  He instantly regretted it when he saw the hurt in Sandry's eyes.  He knew had had gone too far, they had just been joking on their own way before. She was scared of the dark after spending quite some time in a dark, deserted warehouse after her parents' death. Before he could apologize Sandry left them wordlessly and crawled outside of the cart to sit with Rosethorn who was driving. 

"Where are we going exactly?" Sandry asked her.

"Seryndale." Rosethorn replied.  "A mage named Numair Salmalin invited us to spend the Midsummer Festivals there.  Niko and Lark are already there. The King and Queen are expecting us.  We're the guests of honor. I should warn you though this land is quite different from ours.  They have knights and jousting and gods know what else." Rosethorn looked at Sandry and sighed. " Unfortunately we're still 4 hours away."

Sandry sighed deeply and slouched down trying to get comfortable in the drivers bench.

            "Neal!" Numair called. " I must speak with you."

"Sure," said Neal.

"As I'm sure you've heard we are expecting four mages from Emelan that are about the age of you and your friends.  I was wondering if you guys wouldn't mind showing them around.  This land will seem pretty foreign to them." Numair said.

            "Ok, we'll do it.  When are they getting here?" Neal asked.

            "Oh in about an hour. Now I have to go. I have about a million things to do before they get here."  Numair practically ran away looking completely overworked and disheveled.

            "What is it?" Kel asked as she, Cleon and Merric walked up to him.

            "Oh we're in charge of those mages from whatyamacallit." Neal replied. "Anyways, before Numair interrupted I was telling you lovely people about how much life hates me.  Lil-miss-lioness is such a pain in the ass and she works me to death."\

            "Have I mentioned that I don't care or is it just not registering through that thick skull of yours?" Kel asked tapping his head.

            "Wow, I would really love to hear about you depressing life but I promised Faleron I would help him with his jousting." Cleon said to Neal.  Turning to Kel he said. "See you later, Diamond of my heart." To Kel's embarrassment he kissed her quickly on the lips.

            After he was out of sight Neal and Merric were all over her with jokes.  "Cleon and Kel sitting in a tree….." Merric sang and Neal did background by making dramatic kissing noises.

            "Neal's just jealous because no girl in her right mind would be interested in him." Kel said.

            "That hurts right here, Kel." Said Neal holding his hand over his heart.  "Besides, you know I'm the man of every girl's dream.  I practically have to fend girls off of me.  The way they flock about me is incredible, If I do say so myself.  I mean I am a serious hottie.  Everywhere I go I send girls into frenzy.  I am sweet eye candy.  Ask anyone and they'll say I am one fine specimen.  I am a major hunk of man meat."  

Neal sarcastically finished his dramatic speech and was turning to make his dramatic exit when e found himself face to face with the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. (Not technically face to face because she was quite a bit shorter than he).  He could practically hear his heart fall to his feet.  He could tell by the amused look on her face that she had just heard every word he had said. His face turned red and he could hear Kel and Merric laughing at him.

"Hi. I'm Sandry," she said.

"Yep," he thought. "Life hates me."


End file.
